


Tell Me About It, Stud

by erroetcresco



Series: What Staring Leads To [6]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroetcresco/pseuds/erroetcresco
Summary: James invited Aleks over to swim. Who cares if Steve is off with Stacy?AKA the pool scene I've been promising since the first part(Takes place between A Menace and From The Highs Come The Lows)





	Tell Me About It, Stud

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader. I read this through a couple times, but I've been writing it for over a week, so if you see mistakes, feel free to point it out to me in a comment. 
> 
> Smut begins after: "The smile across his face would give him away before he could even try."   
> Smut ends at: "James didn’t drive him home, but he didn’t also rush him to leave."  
> (In case anyone wants to skip)

It was only a couple days after the hotboxing incident - which Aleks had to refer to as such because otherwise he would have to call it the Blowjob-Car-Sex-Time, and he was just mature enough to admit he was too immature to think about it that way - when James showed up at his locker after school. He wasn’t sure how James had known where his locker was - it was a pretty big school. Aleks closed the door to his locker and spun his lock, before facing James and raising his eyebrows. 

“What’s up?” He asked. Over James’ shoulder, he could see Steve walking away - most likely to practice. He had to keep up with his football star status, after all. 

“Wanna come over and swim?” James asked, leaning against the locker of some sophomore Aleks hadn’t bothered to learn the name of, even though they nodded at each other every morning when they both got their books. Aleks’ eyebrows raised even higher. 

“It’s February,” Aleks pointed out, and James didn’t even blink. Instead, he just gave an easy laugh, and clapped Aleks on the shoulder. 

“I have a heated pool, come on” James said, and Aleks followed. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do - well, no. That made it seem like he didn’t care; He wanted not to, but a bubble of excitement popped in his stomach. It would really ruin his nonchalant act if he showed the way he was lighting up at the attention James was giving him. He could barely even bring up a worry about Steve finding out. He hadn’t so far, so why would he now? 

“Hey, I don’t have a swimsuit with me,” Aleks pointed out, before they could even leave the school. James turned around and walked backwards out the doors. He looked smug as hell. 

“So?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows. His teeth were bared in a mischievous grin that made Aleks’ cheeks heat up. 

“Good point,” He said, conceding and following the other man towards his car. The grin on James’ face grew impossibly wider, and they climbed into his car with shared smiles. James switched on the radio, but Aleks was the one who turned it up, and they peeled out of the school parking lots with the music blasting out the windows. For once, Aleks didn’t even spare a thought to whether or not anyone had noticed him leave with James. He was just ready to hang out. 

It was the first time Aleks had been over to James’ house, and he could admit he was a little floored. It wasn’t like it was a mansion, but it was...nice. Too big for just a couple of parents and James, but apparently they had a live in housekeeper too. James parked his car in the driveway, and walked through the spotless lawn to get to the porch. Aleks took the slightly longer walk way. He didn’t want crush any grass and get in trouble for it later, even if James didn’t care. 

“Come on, my parents aren’t home or anything,” James said, while he unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal an interior just as spotless as the outdoors. The white carpet was plush and clean - cleaner than white carpet could naturally be if people ever walked on it. Aleks decided idly that this housekeeper of theirs must be a magician or some shit. Everything shined and sparkled and looked brand new. It really didn’t seem possible, considering the way James kicked his shoes off, into the wall, and trampled on into the kitchen. 

“Where are they?” Aleks asked, toeing his shoes off before following. He didn’t...really care, but it felt polite to ask. James was already digging through the fridge. 

“Business trip,” James said into the fridge, and then pulled a couple of cans of cola out. “Want some pop?” 

“Yeah, thanks” Aleks accepted, taking the can and cracking it open. He took a sip while James rifled through the cabinets. He came back with a bag of chips, picked up his soda again, and headed back out of the kitchen. Aleks followed. When James ducked out the backdoor, Aleks politely slid it shut after them, before turning to take in the backyard. It was almost as impressive as the indoors. A pool was directly in front of them, with another well manicured lawn to match the front yard to the left. A small pool house was to the right and back of the pool, and Aleks would call it modest, except for the fact it was a fucking pool house. It was the least ostentatious bit of the yard, at least. James was already peeling off his shirt, chips and soda resting on a small table between a couple of sun loungers. He dropped the shirt to the cushioned lounger, and grinned over at Aleks. 

“What’re you waiting for?” He asked, and Aleks shrugged. 

“Maybe I’m just enjoying the view,” He said, and it wasn’t untrue. James had a softness through him, and the ratio of his broad shoulders to not quite slim waist was high enough to be considered stereotypically hot. James was working on pulling his hair out of the loose bun he’d kept it in, and it floofed out around his shoulders.

“Well, I can’t begrudge you that. Kinda shitty you won’t give me the same opportunity, though,” James fired back, snark somehow sounding more friendly than any snark Aleks had heard from anyone else. It was like the closer he got to James, the more he was sarcastic, the more he cursed. He liked it. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Aleks said, and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. When he peeked up again, James had his hair pulled back again, this time in a tighter bun. It made sense to keep it out of his face while they swam, but Aleks had to admit he liked it down. It was just so soft - it framed his face in a way that made him look even more handsome, if possible. James caught him looking and flashed a grin, narrow teeth flashing white against his lips. 

“Now that’s a view,” He said, and closed the distance between them. He pushed the unbuttoned shirt from Aleks’ shoulders, and Aleks had to repress a shiver as cool air swept over his bare chest. It was a mild winter, this year, and probably straight up warm for a February - it must have been around 70 degrees. 

“Shut up,” Aleks mumbled, sweeping a hand down his arm to chase away goose bumps. 

“That’s, like, the one thing I can’t do” James laughed, and wrapped his arms around Aleks. It was surprising, a hug, it wasn’t really something they had ever done before, but then James was nuzzling into his neck, purposefully scratching his beard across the sensitive skin there. Aleks wiggled against the grasp around his waist, pushing at James’ shoulders. 

“James,” Aleks whined, and James pulled back with another toothy grin. 

“Fine, fine,” He agreed, and instead popped the button to his acid wash jeans. Aleks’ eyes widened, and that only made James laugh more. “Aleksandr, we’re going swimming, remember?” 

“Shut up,” Aleks repeated, ducking his head to try and ignore the flush crossing his cheeks. James couldn’t and shouldn’t blame him for having his mind in the gutter considering everything that had happened the last time they had hung out. James giggled - honestly giggled - at him again, already standing in just his boxers. 

“You’re such a spaz” James said, and then immediately ran at the pool. He jumped in with a splash that thankfully didn’t hit Aleks. 

“You’re an asshole,” Aleks retorted, and kicked his pants the rest of the way off so he could jump in as well. The water was warm, heated like James had said, and as he submerged his head, he had to admit this was better than standing in the cool air. His hair floated out of the style he’d wrestled it into the morning, gel melting in the chlorinated water. He pushed himself back up to the surface, sputtering, and hair in his eyes. James immediately splashed water into Aleks’ open mouth, choking him momentarily. 

“Bitch!” Aleks yelled, once he’d coughed his lungs clear, but he was laughing as he tried to splash back. A short splash fight commenced, with neither of them winning, but ending when James tackled him - as much as someone can tackle while in the water- and tried to duck him. That quickly morphed into a wrestling match, and before long, they were both laughing and panting, hanging on to the side of the pool so they didn’t have to swim while they caught their breath. 

“This,” Aleks declared, “is a nice ass pool.” He didn’t swim that often. When he was a kid, he supposed there were occasional trips to the public pools, and he’d gone swimming in lakes and rivers when his dad dragged him on camping trips during the summers, but this was something else. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” James agreed, small smile on his face, like he was playing it off. Aleks raised an eyebrow, and James raised one right back, before ducking his head under the water to push the hair that had fallen out of his bun back out of his face. Aleks took advantage of the duck to splash more water at an unexpecting James. The man sputtered as he rose from the water, but surprisingly he didn’t retaliate. Instead he slid one hand behind Aleks’ neck to play with the short hairs on his neck. Aleks licked his lips and tasted chlorine. 

“What?” He asked, when James only grinned at him. 

“Nothing, you just look so doofy with your hair fucked up like this,” He laughed, but in the way Aleks was getting used to, every insult was actually a compliment. 

“Yeah, and you look perfect,” Aleks replied sarcastically, reaching behind James’ head to tug on his bun. He didn’t manage to get the hair band out, but more hair fell loose, sticking in curled chunks thanks to the water. James gasped in fake shock, taking his hand back to clutch at his chest. 

“I did, before you messed it up,” James said, and had to bat Aleks’ hand away when he went for another tug. “Stop, it’ll get all up in my mouth, that’s nasty.” 

“I’ll get all up in your mouth,” Aleks replied while wiggling his eyebrows, and James burst out laughing again. It was so easy to get James to laugh - it felt natural. Normally, he had to try to be funny, but with James, he knew just what would pull that laugh out. 

“You’re nasty,” James wheezed out, before pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the pool. Aleks just gave him an over exaggerated grin, and treaded water for a minute in order to shoot him a couple of finger guns. 

“Yeah, nasty for you,” Aleks said, and James ducked his head as another giggle escaped his lips. Aleks quickly decided that he liked those little giggles the best. They were too high pitched to really suit the other man, and somehow that quirk turned itself around and suited him all the more. 

“I’ve just realized,” James said, trying to look serious, but a small smile twitching on his lips. Aleks returned to the edge of the pool and looked up at him, waiting. “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“Oh, got me, damn,” Aleks pushed himself back from the wall, mock hurt. James was laughing at him again, and then he was laughing as well. Finally, he had to pull himself out of the pool to sit next to James, both of them shaking. Aleks finally laid down on the pool deck, feet still in the water, and tried to catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, James was leaning over him - far enough away that it wasn’t creepy, but still there, at the edge of his personal space. 

“What?” Aleks asked, curious but not...uncomfortable. There were a few twinges of nerves in his stomach, but it didn’t feel bad. James was just staring at him a lot today. 

“Jus’ lookin’” James said, voice casual and bright. 

“Looking at what?” Aleks shot back, propping himself up on his elbows. The texture of the pool deck was rough and bit into his elbows, so he didn’t stay like that for long. 

“Your pale ass. Goddamn, do you never see any sun?” James shook his head, before leaning closer. Aleks lifted his hand to touch James’ cheek, and guided him down into a soft kiss. Aleks’ heart nearly hurt from how good it felt just to be able to feel James next to him, leaning over him. If he wasn’t too busy kissing James again and again, he’d say something about James having the time to tan, make a joke out of it, but he was too busy to respond. He curled his hand behind James’ neck, fingers curling into the loose hair there, forcing the man closer. They traded lazy kisses, sometimes deepening it, sometimes just pressing their lips together. Just to be be a dick, Aleks caught James’ bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to startle one of those whines out of James, but not hard enough to break skin. James pulled back, hand going to touch his lip, and cheeks, for once, dusted with a light pink. 

“Are you blushing?” Aleks asked, only slightly smug. James glared at him. 

“Shut up,” He said, and reached out. Aleks watched his hand curiously, then shrieked as James pinched his nipple in retaliation. 

“You bitch!” Aleks snapped, rubbing the pain away once James had let go. The other man just gave an innocent shrug, batting his eyelashes at Aleks’ glare. “You’re damn lucky you’re so pretty.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” James asked, shit-eating grin across his face. 

“Not anymore, dick” Aleks said, and finally stopped rubbing at his chest. James just batted his eyelashes some more, exaggerating. 

“You think I’m pretty,” He said, sing-song and smug. Aleks groaned, and sat up to put his head in his hands. 

“Shut up, I didn’t think that would be such a revelation,” He said, making sure to sound more annoyed than he actually was. James draped himself across Aleks’ back, putting all of his weight on his shoulders. 

“I think you’re pretty, too” James breathed into Aleks’ ear, and that really shouldn’t be as hot as it was. 

“Oh my god, I’m not pretty,” Aleks snapped, turning to try and look at James’ face. “You said it yourself, I’m a fuckin’ stud.” 

“Yeah? Tell me about it, stud,” James said, in his best Olivia Newton John impression, and Aleks had to start laughing, again. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Aleks said through his laughter, and James finally picked himself up from resting against Aleks back in favor of leaning against his side. 

“Yeah, but so are you,” He said. Aleks shook his head in a way that looked like disagreement, but he couldn’t argue. The smile across his face would give him away before he could even try. 

Aleks wasn’t sure how they ended up under the spray of the shower next to the pool house together. He knew it included more laughter, another wrestling match - this time on the pool deck, and resulted in a skinned elbow on his part, and some kind of joke - but there they were. Under the guise of rinsing chlorine out of their hair, they were pressed against each other under the lukewarm spray of the shower, boxers still on, but erections evident through the soaked cloth. James was panting into his ear as he paid special attention to his collarbone, hands dipping under his waistband to grope. It was sloppy, and painfully a teenager’s experience, and when James let out a quiet groan as Aleks let his hands dip farther, rubbed the rough pad of his index finger against his hole, he had to laugh at it. 

“Your neighbors are gonna hear,” He said into James’ neck, keeping him pinned against the wall of the outdoor shower, but continuing to rub his finger in slower circles. He’d never fucked a dude before, and he wasn’t absolutely sure James was into that - he was so domineering, personality wise, Aleks couldn’t imagine him under anyone except himself, and even then, only in his wet dreams - but James just moaned louder. 

“No one’s complained about me and Steve,” James said, breathless, and Aleks almost froze, almost lost his cool over that. He wasn’t the first person to manhandle James, and suddenly he could picture James under Steve, too, and he almost felt queasy. He had known, had always known, James was with Steve, and Aleks was a side piece. He didn’t mind he wasn’t the first, but for a second, he had forgotten about the cheating, and had thought he was special, and this time when he circled his finger against James’ tight rim, it wasn’t because he wanted to, it was because he didn’t want to pull back and let James’ know that had cut him deep. He withdrew his hand, and James let out another whiny groan against his scalp. Aleks head was still dipped, and he still left sloppy, spit-soaked kisses against the tan skin, but his mind had actually frozen. He had let himself forget, and James had given him time to fall into it, but now that he’d reminded him, it made Aleks’ head spin. On the one hand, James was choosing him, James was pressed against him, one hand tugging in his hair, and the other around his shoulders to clutch at his back, leaving scratch marks near his shoulder blade. On the other hand, James was Steve’s, and even if Aleks had heard Steve had skipped class today accompanied by a certain blonde girl, James still was in that relationship, dedicated to his boyfriend, and this was less about James choosing him and more about the fact Steve was choosing someone else. Aleks swallowed, wishing he had taken anything - pot, pills, hell, he even wished for bumps of coke - before grinding up on this man, on James, who was amazing, and natural, and made Aleks want to be himself, but maybe even better, but he hadn’t. He was sober, and James was digging his nails into his back like he hadn’t mentioned his boyfriend, like mentioning his boyfriend was nothing. There was a decision to make, and his entire chest pulsed with his heartbeat as he made it. He could get away now, or he could let himself sink deeper into this high that James gave him. Aleks made the decision he always did - let go and go with it. He was built to go deeper, or so he told himself, as he dropped down to his knees. As he went, his fingers caught the faucet of the outdoor shower, and turned it off. 

“Aleksandr,” James said, and the way he said it only confirmed Aleks’ decision. The way he said his name - like it was special, like James was reverent of the way Aleks got on his knees, like Aleks would never hear someone say his name as deliciously as James said it - it made Aleks sink deeper into the selfish part of his mind, the part that didn’t care if he got hurt later, it only cared how he felt now. 

Aleks dragged the soaked boxers down, one hand helping James’ dick out of it so it didn’t drag uncomfortably against the fabric. He didn’t waste time teasing, just closed his lips around James’ cock, and started bobbing his head. The cock pressed against his soft palate, and when he went a bit too far, he nearly gagged, but he deserved it. He was giving up to let James feel good, giving up to be the one who made him feel good. The way James clutched at his hair made it feel worth it. James didn’t guide him exactly, and Aleks decided he would make this worth his while - he didn’t want to say worth his sacrifice, but he was giving up his pride to make James happy, so it was almost that. 

He moaned at the taste, a mix of chlorine he had tasted on James’ lips and chest, and the muskiness that only sucking a dick could provide. He raised his hand to stroke the part he didn’t want to fit in his mouth - he wasn’t a goddamn porn star, it wasn’t like he could deepthroat James - drool dripping from his lips to ease the strokes of his hand. Aleks fluttered open his eyes and looked up long enough to meet James’ eyes, and then James tipped his head back against the wall, letting out another intoxicating whine. His dick actually twitched at the way James’ face changed, way too into the way he could affect the man. Aleks hollowed his cheeks and sucked, changing his rhythm at that, and James let out another noise. 

“Aleks-andr,” James moaned, voice breaking in the middle of his name, and with that Aleks was gone. He couldn’t regret anything with James saying his name like that. He pulled off, using his hand to stroke a few times. 

“You wanna come on my face?” He asked, which wasn’t exactly something he had ever done, but had seen in the porn video he’d been shown a few years ago - the guy who showed it to him thought that gay porn was a laugh, something to watch for giggles in a basement, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who had gotten hard - and thought it was something that maybe Steve had never offered to James. If he was gonna be a replacement, he was gonna be better. He was gonna be the goddamn best mouth James had ever fucked. 

“Uh,” James said, one hand in his own hair, almost pulling the strands, as he looked down at Aleks. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful red that Aleks had only seen when James pretended to be mad. “You want me to?” 

Aleks shrugged, and went back to sucking James’ dick. His hand dipped down to massage his balls, gently. When he hazarded a glance up again, James had his lip caught between his teeth, watching him. Aleks had to close his eyes again, or else he would have to reach down and take care of himself - and that was either going to be taken care of by James or not at all. If he was gonna suck a dick like this, he was gonna get something in return, or nothing at all. 

“Fuck,” James stuttered out, and Aleks was actually surprised when the hand in his hair yanked him back roughly. James wrapped his own hand around his cock, stroke himself twice, and then came across Aleks’ face. He closed his eyes on instinct, mouth still open, and felt a couple salty drops hit his tongue. He didn’t open his eyes again until James had stopped panting. It hadn’t felt as sexy as he had hoped, just a little bit sticky, but when he carefully opened his eyes and caught the way James was looking at him, he decided it was almost perfect. James’ eyes were hooded, pupils blown wide, and he looked down at Aleks’ like he was a goddamn treasure. 

“Hot,” Aleks said, and stood up, turning the spray back on as he went. James’ boxers were still around his ankles, but Aleks’ main concern was getting this shit off his face, now. Once the cum was off his face, it was mostly a blur as James led him out of spray, shut them both in the pool house, laid him out on the couch. He was too busy experiencing the warmth of James’ mouth to worry about Steve, like he had before. It was hard to think of himself as anything other than center of James’ universe while he was in his mouth. He barely remembered anything besides the way he twisted James’ long hair between his fingers, the way his back arched against the sofa, the way James pulled off over and over again to keep him panting and wanting. Mostly, Aleks remembered the heat in James’ eyes as he looked up at him, like Aleks was all he wanted in the world, like this was more than fun, like when Aleks’ toes finally curled and his legs shaked, and James licked up every drop he came, he was important, he was everything, he was what James wanted. 

James didn’t drive him home, but he didn’t also rush him to leave. They both got dressed, sans soaked boxers. Aleks decided he didn’t need them. James could throw them out, or wash them and give them back, it didn’t matter, he just couldn’t wear them right now. He waited to leave until he had pulled a full laugh out of James in the kitchen, one that shook through his body completely and warmed Aleks’ chest because it was easier to make James laugh than anyone he had ever met. Than, he gave the excuse of him not wanting to be home after his dad. James pressed a loud, almost joking kiss against his cheek, and they laughed again, before he left. Aleks caught the bus home, and he made it home only twenty minutes before his dad got back from closing down his sports store. When Aleks went to bed that night, he felt almost warm and fuzzy, but the back of his mind itched with the thought of what James’ had said - no one had heard James and Steve before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of drowning in writing for school right now, but hopefully I'll write something that advances the plot after A Fight Against A Bear after this. 
> 
> If you have any requests, or questions, feel free to hit up my tumblr. It's also erroetcresco.


End file.
